rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Брайан Блюм
right Брайан Блюм (Brian J. Blume) — партнёр по бизнесу Гэри Гайгэкса в TSR, Inc., участник создания Dungeons & Dragons. Биография Брайан Блюм родился в 1950 году в Kask, Tim (December 1975). «In the Cauldron». The Strategic Review (Lake Geneva, Wisconsin: TSR, Inc.) (#5): 2, 8.. В возрасте девяти лет он увлёкся военными играми, особенно «Gettysburg», выпущенной Avalon Hill. В школе его особенно увлекала история. Блюм встретился с Гайгэксом на GenCon в Лейк Женева, а в 1974 году совместно с Гайгэксом и Доном Кайе заключил партнёрское соглашение. Отец Брайана, Мелвин Блюм, профинансировал первое издание Dungeons & DragonsLa Farge, Paul (September 2006). «Destroy All Monsters». The Believer Magazine. Archived from the original on 2008-10-04.«Dungeons & Dragons FAQ». Wizards of the Coast. Archived from the original on 2008-10-03. Retrieved 2008-10-03.«The History of TSR». Wizards of the Coast. Archived from the original on 2008-10-04. Retrieved 2005-08-20.. После смерти Кайе в 1976 году его вдова продала свою часть Гайгэксу. Гайгэкс, который теперь полностью контролировал Tactical Studies Rules, основал и возглавил TSR Hobbies, Inc. Но вскоре он столкнулся с финансовыми трудностями и продал TSR Hobbies Брайану Блюму и его брату Кевину. К концу 1976 года Блюмы контролировали две трети TSR Hobbies. Брайан Блюм занимался не только бизнесом, но и разработкой D&D: совместно с Гайгэксом он написал приложение «Eldritch Wizardry» (1976 год)Gygax, Gary and Brian Blume. Supplement III: Eldritch Wizardry. TSR, 1976.. Именно Блюм дал имя Векне из анаграммы имени . Блюм также принимал участие в написании таких книг, как «Swords & Spells»Gygax, Gary and Brian Blume. Supplement V: Swords & Spells. TSR, 1976., «The Rogues Gallery»Blume, Brian, David Cook, and Jean Wells. The Rogues Gallery. TSR, 1980., «Warriors of Mars» и «Boot Hill»Blume, Brian, and Gary Gygax. Boot Hill. TSR, 1975.. Он также создал варгейм «Panzer Warfare» (1975 год). В деле управления TSR Блюм неоднократно конфликтовал с Гайгэксом. Он увеличил совет директоров до шести человек, пригласив троих управленцев, которые, по мнению Гайгэкса, абсолютно не разбирались в ролевых играх, но всегда поддерживали Блюма при голосованииSacco, Ciro Alessandro. «The Ultimate Interview with Gary Gygax». thekyngdoms.com. Retrieved 2008-10-24.. В то время как Гайгэкс был занят переговорами о телевизионной адаптации Dungeons & Dragons и о возможности съёмок фильма, текущая деятельность TSR была полностью оставлена Брайану и Кевину Блюмам. По возвращении Гайгэкса в Лейк Женева выяснилось, что компания имеет 1,5 млн долларов долга. Гайгэкс заставил совет директоров вывести Кевина Блюма из руководства и нанял Лорайну Уильямс, которая, в свою очередь, «изгнала» трёх членов совета директоров, принятых Брайаном Блюмом. Вскоре после этого Блюмы продали свою долю Уильямс, лишив Гайгэкса контроля над TSR. Гайгэкс также продал свою долю и покинул TSR в 1985 годуKushner, David. «Dungeon Master: The Life and Legacy of Gary Gygax». Wired.com. Retrieved 2008-10-16.. Позднее Брайан Блюм разрабатывал карты для приложений компании White Wolf. Использование имени Блюма * Биту (Beetu), демон, упомянутый в Dungeon Master’s Guide, получил своё имя от инициалов Брайана Блюма «BB» («B two» — «Би ту»). * Лембу (Lembu) из «Ghost Tower of Inverness» — анаграмма имени Блюма. * Нира Мелубб (Nira Melubb) — анаграмма имени Брайана БлюмаGreyhawk Anagrams, Puns, and Homages. * По утверждениям Гайгэкса, холмы Блему (Blemu Hills) не были названы в честь Брайана Блюма. Примечания Ссылки * Pen & Paper listing for Brian Blume Блюм